A mi manera
by yuyiz93
Summary: Últimamente en Namimori todo ha estado tranquilo, no hay señal de que pueda haber algún peligro hacia los Vongola ni a nadie que estuviera relacionado con ellos. llega una persona a los dominios de Hibari-Ella viene para acá por ti-le dijo. -Pues que venga-contesto el guardián de la nube. Y el escuadrón de Varia contara con un nuevo guardián.
1. Diez años despúes

_O-ho~, yo de nuevo :B, aquí traigo otro fanfic, y si este tendrá de muchas cosas que han pasado por mi retorcida mente~, y si, si es long-fic, bueno como ya es costumbre mía dejar capitulos, one-shots y lo que sea de madrugada aquí dejo esto que espero que sea de su agrado~._

Katekyo hitman reborn!, no me pertenece a mi si no a Akira Amano, yo solo me divierto con los personajes~

* * *

_Han pasado diez años en Namimori, desde la última pelea que fue la de los representantes y como Kawahira lo había dicho los arcobaleno perdieron su maldición y fueron creciendo como niños normales, claro hasta que a Verde se le ocurrió uno de sus locos experimentos que aceleró el proceso de crecimiento en los bebés malditos haciéndolos ver de veinticinco años, menos de la edad que originalmente son, pero claro de todo buen experimento tiene que a ver un mal funcionamiento o más personas perjudicadas en este caso a Reborn se le ocurrió la "magnífica idea" de llevarse a Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin sin mencionar que Fran ya se encontraba ahí por obra de Verde y Mukuro, para acelerar su ingreso en Varia._

_Genial gracias a el experimento de Verde y "la gran idea" de Reborn, ahora los jóvenes Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin y Fran habían crecido un poco más de lo esperado, bueno en sí no se veía mucha diferencia pero igual se podía apreciar el cambio._

_Mientras en el despacho del jefe, se encontraba un Sawada Tsunayoshi algo cansado terminando de acomodar el papeleo y por último firmar unos documentos que le llegaron desde Italia._

-¡Ah, estoy cansado!-mustio con agotamiento mientras cerraba una carpeta- esto de ser jefe es realmente cansado, ojalá pudiera tomar un pequeño descanso-decía mientras dejaba caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

-Ya deja de quejarte-escucho una voz que en un principio no podía acostumbrarse a escuchar, pero con el tiempo lo hizo o parecía haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué sucede Reborn?-cuestionaba el décimo mientras seguía con la cabeza sobre el escritorio y se limitaba a ver a su tutor de reojo.

_Y ahí se encontraba el ex-arcobaleno del pacificador amarillo con una sonrisa burlona y torcida de esas que te hacían tener un terrible escalofrío recorrer por todo tu cuerpo, al principio que vio a Reborn en su forma sin maldición le reprocho por no haberle confesado que era el quien le dio ánimo en aquella batalla de los representantes, pero un "fue tu culpa el no darte cuenta de algo tan obvio", fue lo que recibió de respuesta por Reborn._

-No pasa nada-dijo dándole un trago a su vaso de café- solo venía a verificar que estuvieras trabajando.

-Pues sí-contesto con cansancio- recién acabo de terminar de firmar y revisar todo el papeleo de este mes y el que viene.

-Has terminado mucho antes de lo que pensé, bien hecho dame-Tsuna.

-¡Eso no ayuda mucho a mi cansancio Reborn!, pero gracias.

-Ve a descansar un rato, no suelo decir esto con frecuencia, pero si has trabajado más de lo debido, mereces un descanso.

-¿Qué?-¿realmente había escuchado bien?, ¿Reborn le dijo que fuera a descansar?, ¿qué clase de sueño turbio estaba teniendo?.

-Aunque sí no quieres podemos tener un nuevo entrenamiento-dijo mientras torcía más aún su sonrisa.

-¡No!, e-esto quiero decir que sí tomaré un descanso...

-¿Por qué no invitas a salir a Kyoko?-volvió a decir con aquella sonrisa tan siniestra en su rostro-ella quería salir hoy en la noche, pero no puede ya que Haru tiene otros planes y Hana saldrá con Ryohei.

-¿estás loco?, ¿cómo invitarla a salir así como así nada más?, además quien sabe si quiera salir conmigo.

-Si no lo intentas, no podrás saberlo...tú decides, esperar diez años más y ver que se casé con otro o ya pedirle que salga contigo.

-¡Aaah!-dio un grito mientras revolvía sus cabellos castaños-"Reborn tiene razón, pero es que...¡no es tan fácil!"-decía para sus adentros- bien...veré que puedo hacer...

-Pues deberías irte ya-dijo Reborn mientras lo sacaba de una patada de la oficina.

-¡Reborn!-gritaba el décimo jefe mientras salía volando de su propio despacho, cortesía de su tutor.

_La nueva mansión Vongola era una réplica exacta de la que había en Italia, en ocasiones era tranquila y otras veces muy ruidosa, cortesía de las discusiones entre varios miembros de la familia._

_Yamamoto se encontraba fuera del pueblo, cumpliendo una misión, acababa de partir apenas ayer, por lo tanto tardaría un poco en volver._

_Ryohei estaba en su sala de entrenamiento golpeando unos sacos de Box al extremo antes de su cita con Hana._

_Chrome y Mukuro no se encontraban ya que andaban en Francia en busca de una información recaudada que bien le beneficiaría a los de Kokuyo._

_Gokudera por su parte solo se encontraba en la biblioteca trabajando en un proyecto de construir unas cajas especiales para los refuerzos de Sawada._

_Lambo aún no llegaba de la escuela, estaba en la secundaria Nami junto a I-pin que tampoco aún regresaba, pues a pesar de ser mafiosos a tan corta edad, Tsuna decidió que ambos siguieran con el estudio y lo mismo paso con Fuuta cuando recién inició la preparatoria.  
_

_Y por otro lado, en la fundación en la oficina del jefe se encontraba un Hibari terminando de leer los datos recién llegados, veía que aún había trabajo por hacer y con Kusakabe entrando a cada cierto tiempo solo para decirle que debía descansar un poco no ayudaba tanto a disminuir el trabajo._

_-Kyo-san-undécima vez que entraba, estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que noto algo raro en el rostro de su subordinado, ¿tenía un ojo morado?, que el recordara en todo el trayecto del día él no le había golpeado con sus tonfas, tal vez Kusakabe tenía un poco de razón y debía tomar un descanso._

-¿Qué sucede Kusakabe?-cuestiono con cierta irritación.

-Lo buscan.

-¿Quién?-cuestiono con fastidio, no estaba de humor para recibir a más herbívoros.

-Di-dice que lo conoce, yo me opuse a que pasara y se distrajo un rato peleando con los otros subordinados, p-pero ya vie-el pobre Kusakabe no pudo ni terminar de hablar debido a que recibió una patada que lo mando a volar al otro extremo de la oficina de su jefe.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Kyoya-se escuchó una voz de mujer, la que miraba directamente a Hibari.

-Tu...-dijo con un tono de voz algo sorprendido pero sin dejarlo notar-¿ha que ha venido?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono el guardián de la nube mientras veía aquella mujer de pies a cabeza y por un lado Kusakabe no podía dejar de ver a ambos.

_La mujer que entro a aquella oficina era de complexión normal ni gorda ni flaca, estatura un poco baja para su edad, de cabello rojo y largó de por debajo de los hombros, ojos afilados al igual que dicho guardián nombrado pero de color miel y las mismas facciones de la cara bien delineadas al igual que Hibari, pero con sus facciones femeninas, sus ropas parecían ser del extranjero._

-"Son completamente iguales...es como si viera a Kyo-san pero con senos, cabello rojo y más chaparro..."-pensaba Kusakabe en lo que no podía dejar de ver a ambos.

-Te he hecho una pregunta-dijo Hibari con su típico tono de voz amenazante.

-Cálmate-dijo aquella muchacha- vengo a advertirte de algo importante-dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Tengo trabajo-contesto con irritación mientras le dirigía una mirada a Kusakabe de "tráeme té y largo de aquí" lo cual el susodicho no tardó en hacer lo que su jefe ordeno- espero que sea importante lo que me vas a decir.

-Si no fuera importante no hubiera venido desde el otro lado del mundo personalmente a decírtelo.

-Pues apúrate, tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo.

-Lo que sucede es que...

**¡BOOOOOM!**

_Se escuchó una explosión que hizo resonar en toda la mansión haciendo salir a sus miembros listos para atacar a cuanto enemigo apareciera._

_Por otro lado en la entrada de la mansión..._

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestionaron un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión Vongola.

-Esto...-trataba de poner alguna excusa Lambo.

-¡Lambo!-se escuchó gritar a Fuuta-¿por qué mejor no van para el centro Nami?-cuestiono con algo de nerviosismo.

-Fuuta-susurro-¡esto sí!, mejor vayamos al centro Nami.

-¿Qué?-cuestionaron resignadamente los tres estudiantes que lo acompañaban.

-Lambo, nunca podemos entrar a tu casa-reprocho la única mujer que les acompañaba- es como si no quisieran que entráramos.

-Si...no lo mal interpreten-contesto Fuuta al sentir las miradas de los tres amigos de Lambo, pero la verdad era que no querían meter a personas del exterior dentro de la mansión, aparte de que simbolizaba que era parte de la mafia, era peligrosa, puesto que por cortesía de cierto hitman de patillas rizadas, decidió colocar cierto tipo de trampas para que los guardianes y los jóvenes mafiosos se entrenaran, por eso no era buena idea traer a personas desconocidas- no es buena idea entre ahorita-soltó un largo suspiro- Gokudera-nii está haciendo experimentos y hay riesgo de explosiones por toda la casa-río nerviosamente.

-¿La estupidera?... ¡oh ya!, si es cierto, no es buena idea estar ahorita aquí.

-¿Experimentos?-cuestiono uno de los jóvenes que acompañaba a Lambo- ¿acaso tienen un científico personal en su casa?.

-Algo así-contestaron Lambo y Fuuta con un deje de nerviosismo.

-¡Genial!-exclamo la única mujer del grupo.

**¡POOOM!**

_Se escuchó una explosión dentro de la mansión nuevamente.  
_  
-Vámonos-dijo Lambo adelantándose- no es seguro entrar ahora.

-¡Espéranos!-dijeron sus tres compañeros mientras lo acompañaban.

_Fuuta solo los veía marcharse y respiro tranquilamente después de ver que se perdieran por el camino._

Mientras dentro de la mansión algunos de los presentes buscaban el indicio de dónde venían esas explosiones, Tsuna por su parte dedujo junto a Yamamoto que se trataba de Gokudera, así que por lo tanto corrieron hacía la biblioteca.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-Tsuna entre el humo que había debido a las explosiones de hace unos ratos-¿¡estás bien!?.

-¡Eh, Gokudera!-le llamo Yamamoto- ¿¡donde estas!?.

-¡Tche!.

-¡Por ahí Yamamoto!-decía Tsuna mientras se dirigía a un rincón de la biblioteca encontrándose con un Gokudera echo un desastre- Gokudera-kun, ¿estás bien?.

-¡Lo tengo!-expreso emocionadamente la tormenta de vongola.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono Yamamoto.

-¡Logre terminarlos!.

-Gokudera-kun…

-¡Decimo!, si me lo permite, como le había mencionado antes, estaba preparando anillos y cajas arma/animal con ayuda de Irie, son para los refuerzos que tiene usted.

-Oh, ya entonces por eso eran las explosiones-hablo Yamamoto más tranquilamente.

-Sí, y ahora logre terminar los anillos-hablo emocionadamente el peli plateado- solo falta ver cómo va Irie con las cajas.

-Eso me parece un buen gesto de tu parte Gokudera-kun, pero no deberías esforzarte mucho-contesto Tsuna con algo de preocupación por su guardián de la tormenta.

-No se preocupe decimo, solo son dos.

-Pensé que serían más-contesto Yamamoto- ¿y para quienes son?.

-Solo son para Fuuta e I-pin-contesto Tsuna- ya que Fuuta no posee ni anillos ni cajas, aun así es algo peligroso que ande por ahí sin protección, y si llevase algún arma con el llamaría mucho la atención y bueno pues I-pin sabemos que es fuerte por las artes marciales, el puño gyosa y la bomba de tiempo pinzu que le fueron aplicadas por el mini-hibari, pero igual uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar-contesto Tsuna a la cuestión de Yamamoto.

-Piensas en todo Tsuna-contesto Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa- es buena idea, aparte, últimamente todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

-Por eso mismo maniático del beisbol, me permití concentrarme en esto, porque no sabemos si hay alguna clase de enemigo acechando por ahí.

-Eso es cierto-agrego en un tono serio Yamamoto-estos últimos meses ha estado tranquilo, a excepción de los entrenamientos que Reborn aplica en los novatos.

_Tsuna y sus dos guardianes sintieron un enorme escalofrío recorrer por sus cuerpos al recordar cuando tenían que aplicar los entrenamientos espartanos que Reborn, Lal y entre otros tutores más les dieron cuando ellos tenían la misma edad que los novatos, aunque después ambos sonrieron melancólicamente al recordar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar cuando tenían quince años._

-Bueno, no podemos lamentarnos por ellos, más que brindarles apoyo.

-En todo caso, me voy a dormir un rato-bostezo el décimo- he terminado en menos de una semana el trabajo de los próximos dos meses.

-Ya-exclamo Yamamoto un tanto sorprendido- no deberías esforzarte mucho Tsuna.

-Tiene razón, no debería sobre esforzarse mucho décimo…bueno, me retiro-hizo una pequeña reverencia a su jefe y se dirigió a la puerta- Irie y Spanner deben de estar esperándome desde hace rato, ¡nos vemos!-salió de la biblioteca para perderse en los enormes pasillos esquivando una que otra trampa de las que había mandado colocar Reborn.

-Igual yo, voy a entrenar un rato y después veré que hay para hacer en la tarde, nos vemos Tsuna.

_Después de que ambos de sus guardianes se fueron Tsuna quedo solo en la biblioteca y opto por salir, pero al caminar unos cuantos metros se detuvo al ver a lo lejos que el guardián de la nube salía de sus dominios, pero no iba solo, estaba acompañado de una mujer…un momento ¿Hibari acompañado de una mujer?, eso era raro, al menos de que esa mujer fuera parte de la fundación, aunque lo dudo un poco ya que a pesar de que estaban a una distancia larga podía escuchar que entablaba conversación con ella sin indicios de alguna pelea o algo por el estilo._

-"Me pregunto…¿de que hablaran?"-

pensó Tsuna quien rápidamente se escondió por un pasillo al ver que aquel par se detuvo, quería escuchar de que hablaban y tenía curiosidad de saber quién era esa muchacha, pero desecho la idea ya que eso era intervenir en asuntos personales que no eran de el así que decidió empezar a caminar, pero se detuvo nuevamente al notar que ahora podía escuchar con más claridad de que hablaban.

-Así que…era por eso que viniste-contesto Hibari mientras sostenía unas carpetas con información que iba a entregarle al herbívoro de Sawada.

-Si-contesto la muchacha mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera-no sé cómo se enteró de que iba a verte, así que ella me pidió de favor que te dijera que no aceptaras tal propuesta.

-Parece que se le olvido como soy-contesto con su tono habitual de siempre el guardián de la nube.

-Y…-la muchacha puso una mirada un tanto picara dirigida a Hibari- ¿de verdad aceptarías que _ella _viniera de la nada? y te dijera "_¡Kyoya, vine para unirme en matrimonio contigo porque así me lo prometiste!"._

Tsuna que estaba a la escucha de todo no podía creerlo, ¿Hibari estaba comprometido?, bueno ya sabía que él era muy reservado con todo, pero podía haber esperado cualquier cosa pero, ¿Qué estuviera comprometido?.

-"¡No me lo creo!"

-pensaba Tsuna, que después se asomó con sigilo para poder ver a la muchacha que acompañaba a Hibari- _"¡Son identicos!, ¡pero ella es peliroja!...aunque igual tiene las mismas facciones de Hibari-san…será posible que…"._

-No sé de qué hablas-contesto Hibari viendo a la muchacha- obviamente no lo haría…aparte…ni si quiera me acordaba de eso, fue hace mucho tiempo, era un niño cuando paso eso.

-Sí, pero es _ella, _y ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto, de echo…no creo que tarde en llegar pronto para acá…según Víctor eso le dijo _ella _cuando fue para Rusia a buscar información de tu paradero, pero igual no la pudo obtener ya que yo era su última opción…y mamá no creo que le diga…

-_"¿Mamá?..."-_pensó el guardián de la nube- ¿Cómo sigue ella?, digo oka-san…  
-Está mejor…-observo con detenimiento a Hibari y vio algo en la mirada de el- ella sabe a lo que nos dedicamos Víctor, tu y yo…bueno ya sabes…_"negocio familiar"-_dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, claro eso de "negocio familiar" estaba relacionado con la mafia.

_Mientras Tsuna que estaba atento a la plática no lo podía creer, ¡era la hermana de Hibari!, bueno ya lo había supuesto al momento de ver tal parecido con ambos…no podía creerlo, después de diez años de conocerlo jamás había sabido nada de la familia del guardián de la nube y años después venía esa muchacha confirmando la existencia de la familia de dicho guardián._

-"¡Aun no me lo creo!"-pensaba Tsuna para sus adentros-"¡IIIIIIIIIIIHHH!"-chillo mentalmente al sentir la mirada afilada de aquella muchacha, definitivamente ella y Hibari eran familia, así que solo decidió echarse a caminar lo más rápido posible que le permitían sus piernas hasta que desapareció de ese lugar perdiéndose en otro de los pasillos de la mansión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?-cuestiono Hibari.

-La verdad no lo sé-se cruzó de brazos y alzo un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Hibari- ¿Por qué?.

-Uhmm…-mustio Hibari mientras apretaba las carpetas- por nada…dejare esto en la oficina del herbívoro de Sawada.

-¿Apoco Sawada se encuentra aquí?-cuestiono la muchacha.  
-Es obvio ¿no?.  
-Pensé que estaría en Italia.  
-Pues no…

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio y solo se dispusieron a caminar…si cualquier otra persona estuviera ahí diría que era incomodo, pero era todo lo contrario para Hibari y la muchacha después de todo eran hermanos, el silencio seguía hasta que el hablo._

-Necesito que me hag-no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que el celular de su hermana empezó a sonar- _"Mierda…"-_pensaba Hibari.

-¿Si?-contesto la muchacha secamente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres herbívoro?.

_Hibari sintió un poco de curiosidad por saber con quién hablaba la muchacha, pero desecho la idea al escuchar por la bocina del celular los gritos que daban por el otro lado del celular._

-Me voy, tengo que desempacar cosas-le dijo a Hibari- estaré en el hotel del centro Nami por cualquier cosa-dijo ella mientras se desviaba del camino perdiéndose de la vista de su hermano.

-Nos vemos-le dijo el mientras seguía su paso a la oficina de Sawada hasta que llego y abrió la puerta y vio que no estaba-¿Y Sawada?-cuestiono a la persona que estaba dentro de la oficina acomodando unos libros en el estante.

-¿eh?...el no está aquí-contesto I-pin que aun llevaba consigo el uniforme de la secundaria Namimori- Reborn-san me dijo que salió pero no se a donde fue…y yo ya me iba…-dijo la muchacha de cabellos negros mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

-Bien-contesto solamente eso mientras la miraba de reojo- si lo ves, dile que ya le he dejado el informe que había pedido.

-S-si-se limitó a contestar mientras salía de la oficina de Sawada dejando caer la puerta en seco.

-_"¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?-cuestiono mentalmente Hibari- antes no se comportaba así conmigo-un momento ¿el porque estaba pensando en esas cosas?, no era de su incumbencia el comportamiento de I-pin hacía el, ni siquiera le importaba-…¿Por qué estoy pensando en esas cosas?"-bueno…¿Quién sabe?._

Después de eso salió de la oficina de Sawada y se dirigió lo más pronto posible a su territorio, quería tomar una larga ducha y después dormir, dormir hasta el punto de olvidarse del día que tuvo hoy.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo :D, y si habrá uno que otro Oc inventado por mi, no me gustan tanto pero decidí agregar un poco de la familia de Hibari que de ahí me base para los Oc, Víctor y la muchacha peliroja son hermanos de Hibari~, en el proximo capitulo se sabrá más de eso...y lo de la prometida fue algo random!, pero sera divertido xD...ya ahora sí me paso a retirar, Ciao-Ciao~ 


	2. Adaptándose

**¡Hey!, después de buen rato al fin traigo el capitulo siguiente xD, mis disculpas a las personas que esperaban leer esto, pero entre a la uni/colegio y pues bueno, uno tiene que volver a la cruel rutina escolar (?), en fin trate de hacer este capítulo largo en forma de disculpa, ahora tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que me sea posible :v**

**y como siempre vuelvo a recordar, que ni la serie,ni manga ni los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son propiedad mía, son propiedad de Amano-sensei, yo solo me dedico a torturar personajes :D.**

* * *

**Capitulo II. Adaptándose.**

****_La noche cayo rápido en Namimori, y como todo era costumbre en la mansión de Vongola –sede japonesa- todo era tranquilo…bueno como dicen por ahí "era" hasta que el guardián del Rayo entro corriendo al primer vestíbulo de la mansión, ¡demonios!, ¿¡Qué hacían esos perros persiguiéndole!? Ya tenía algo de lo cual quejarse en la cena con Tsuna._

_Por otro lado en la cocina, los sirvientes se aseguraban de poner en orden el comedor para tener la cena servida, y como ya era algo habitual todos cenaban en el gran comedor, a excepción de Hibari, aunque en ciertas ocasiones lo hacía y era rara la vez que eso sucedía, mientras Tsuna tomaba asiento en su lugar a la cabeza del comedor, llego Reborn con una de sus sonrisas siniestras dibujadas en su rostro a lo cual el decimo no dejo pasar desapercibido._

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Reborn?-cuestiono Tsuna mientras esperaba a que llegaran los demás integrantes de "la familia".

-Nada malo-miro su reloj y después le dio un sorbo a su taza de café- solo que la vaca estúpida no…_-¡Tu, maldito Reborn!._

-¿¡Lambo que te paso!?-cuestionaba Tsuna con preocupación mientras se levantaba de su silla al ver a Lambo en esas fachas- ¡parece como si te hubiera perseguido una manada de lobos!.

-¡Me pasa que ese bastardo tiene la culpa!-se quejaba Lambo mientras señalaba a Reborn el cual solo actuaba como si no pasara nada mientras tomaba su café.

-¿Qué?-el decimo volteo para ver a su antiguo tutor- ¿Qué hiciste ahora Reborn?-cuestiono el castaño con fastidio colocándose una mano en la frente, demonios se sentía como cuando tenía quince años, aunque no sabía cual de las dos versiones de Reborn daba más lata, si su yo bebe o su yo adulto.

-Nada-contesto mirando de reojo a los dos- es parte del entrenamiento de la vaca estúpida y los demás novatos.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento espartano les has aplicado ahora Reborn?-volvió a cuestionar Tsuna.

-¡Claro, pónganle mas entrenamiento a los novatos, al final de cuentas no tienen mas deberes!-contesto con ironía el bovino.

-Pero si no tienes nada, no veo ningún cuerno quebrado-volvió a contestar Reborn con aquella mirada tan profunda y con su sonrisa mas ensanchada- si te hubieran logrado alcanzar…no estarías aquí ahora mismo-torció su sonrisa haciéndola ver mas siniestra que antes.

_Tanto como el decimo jefe y su guardián del rayo sintieron una atmosfera terrible al escuchar esas palabras del asesino a sueldo, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento era como para que Lambo llegara en ese estado?._

-¿Qué recursos estas utilizando ahora Reborn?.

-Solo unos "pequeños amiguitos".

-¿Pequeños?...¿¡pequeños!?-contesto eufóricamente Lambo- ¿¡Te parecen pequeños una docena de doberman persiguiéndote como si de su presa se tratara y cocodrilos en el estanque!?, ¡y eso sin contar los tiburones que ya se encontraban antes en el estanque!.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡imposible!-cuestiono sorprendido Tsuna, si le llegaran a preguntar cualquier cosa que lo fuera a sorprender, eso sería lo primero, claro mas contando lo que presencio a escondidas esa misma tarde en uno de los pasillos con el guardián de la nube, ¡pero eso era el colmo!, ¿¡como se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas!?, ah pues claro estaban hablando de Reborn.

-¿¡Es necesario irse a los extremos!?-cuestionaba Lambo mientras se quitaba un poco de lodo de sus manos.

-Así es el mundo de la mafia, ya deberías saberlo desde tus cinco miserables años de vida vaca estúpida-volvió a tomar de su café mientras se volteaba para ver a Tsuna y Lambo- sacude tus asquerosas manos en otro lado, estas ensuciando el comedor.

-Me largo-dijo el bovino mientras volvía a sacudir ambas manos, sabía que eso molestaría a Reborn, después se despidió de Sawada y salió del comedor lo mas pronto posible que le permitieron sus piernas.

-Reborn, Reborn, Reborn-dijo Tsuna- ¿tienes que ser tan exigente con ellos?.

-¿De que estas hablando?, estoy siendo demasiado blando con ellos, si fuera exigente yo mismo los estaría entrenando personalmente.

-_"Tiene razón"-_pensaba Sawada mientras al mismo tiempo se le helaba la sangre de solo imaginarse a su tutor entrenando personalmente a los novatos, aunque una tercera voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿Qué sucede I-pin?.

-Sawada-san…lo que pasa es que, en la tarde me encontraba en tu oficina ordenando unos libros que el otro día había tomado-tomo un poco de aire la muchacha antes de hablar- Hibari-san entro-Tsuna la miro con un semblante demasiado serio al escuchar el nombre del guardián de la nube-no…no es nada de lo que piensas…el solo fue a dejar unas carpetas, y me dijo que te dijera que era lo que pediste hace dos semanas…

-¿Solo eso?-cuestiono con un tono de voz seria, mas seria de lo usual de cuando hacia tratos con otras familias o aliados, tanto que Reborn lo miro de reojo.

-Si-un suspiro pesado salió de su boca.

-Bien-contesto el decimo, noto algo raro en los ojos de _su hermana menor_, por lo cual dedujo que debía cambiar el tema rápido- y…¿Qué nadie piensa venir a cenar?.

-Ya deberías saberlo dame-Tsuna-contesto Reborn- ya sabes que Chrome está en Francia con Mukuro, y que Ryohei anda fuera del país, Gokudera no sale de la biblioteca y Yamamoto aprovecho que su misión de hoy se pospuso para la próxima semana, por lo tanto anda fuera de la casa.

-Tienes razón-dijo para volver a sentarse pesadamente en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Cenare contigo Sawada-san-dijo I-pin.

-Gracias I-pin-le sonrió- ya te dije que dejes las formalidades y solo me llames Tsuna.

-Está bien, Tsuna-san-rio la muchacha al ver levemente el ceño fruncido del decimo.

-Preferiría que omitieras el "san"-pidió amablemente el decimo, a lo que se limito a escuchar entre risas la voz de I-pin.

-De acuerdo, Tsuna-nii-volvió a sonreír, ella sabía que podía hablarle sin formalidades a el decimo, pero lo seguía haciendo por respeto a "su jefe", aunque sabía que a Sawada le molestaba el no diría nada, puesto que tenían una relación de hermano mayor a hermana menor, al igual que con Lambo.

_La cena fue servida solo para tres personas que eran Sawada, su hermana menor y su tutor, platicaron de cosas triviales hasta que el Hitman termino y salió del comedor, "tengo cosas que hacer" fue lo único que dijo, lo que basto como para que Tsuna tuviera confianza en que su hermana y el quedarían solos en el comedor y ya podrían hablar tranquilamente._

-¿Qué mas sucedió?-cuestiono seriamente el decimo mientras miraba a la muchacha que estaba sentada a su derecha.

-No pasó nada-contesto la muchacha de cabello negro- solo ese intercambio de palabras y salí casi huyendo de tu despacho…me sentí como toda una estúpida.

-¿Segura?-volvió a cuestionar no tan seguro de la respuesta que dio I-pin.

-Si, segura…¿Qué mas podría pasar?-cuestiono secamente mientras sus manos se convertían en puños- no dejare que _vuelva a suceder._

-I-pin-la llamo Sawada mientras la miraba con un semblante de seriedad- ¿estas segura de lo que paso?, ¿era …

-¡Tu mismo lo viste, con tus propios ojos!-contesto la muchacha mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus puños.

-Si, yo se lo que vi…no creas que desconfió de ti, tu eres mi hermana menor y claro que te creo…pero tampoco puedo dudar de uno de mis guardianes…muy a pesar de lo que haya visto…y no creas que no me moleste en cuanto lo que vi…

-Lo se-contesto I-pin algo desconcertada-_"es cierto…no puedo poner en duda a Sawada-san con respecto a sus guardianes…aparte…eso me hace pensar que…pero no…era el, yo sé que era el…"_-pensaba la muchacha para si misma, al mismo tiempo se ponía de pie del comedor- gracias por escucharme Tsuna-nii-le sonrió.

-De nada-se levanto de su silla para acercarse a su hermana y tocar de manera sobreprotectora su cabeza- no dejare que algo malo te suceda-le sonrió dulcemente.

_Pero afuera del comedor alguien estaba a la escucha de esa conversación._

_-"Con que eso era lo que pasaba-pensaba mientras sonreía severamente-ya se veía algo así…quien diría que serías un hermano demasiado sobreprotector y celoso…has estado progresando mucho mas rápido de lo que pensaba…bien echo dame-Tsuna"-_sí, esa persona era Reborn, que al escuchar los pasos mas cercas tuvo que retirarse lo mas pronto posible para que no vieran que aun se encontraba ahí.

_No muy lejos de es lugar se encontraba llegando a toda prisa Miura, ya que iba de salida, aunque antes decidió pasar por el comedor por un aperitivo, pero de tan de prisa que iba saliendo del comedor no se dio cuenta que tumbo a alguien al suelo…si ya se imaginaran quien…_

-¡Mujer!-grito Gokudera quien se encontraba en el suelo pero al instante se levanto- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-cuestiono con irritación.

-¡Lo siento Gokudera-san!-hizo una leve reverencia en forma de disculpas- ¡pero Haru tiene prisa y va tarde, así que con permiso!-el Italiano trataba de hablar pero _aquella mujer _no le dejo ni la mas mínima intención de hacerlo y solo pudo observar como se perdía Miura en el pasillo.

-¿¡Pero que le pasa a esa mujer estúpida!?-cuestiono para si mismo, ahora con veinticinco años de edad había pocas cosas y personas que lo irritaban y la numero uno que encabezaba su lista era _esa mujer estúpida, _Miura Haru lo irritaba y lo sacaba de sus cabales con cierta facilidad, aunque claro a estas alturas eso ya no era algo de lo cual sorprenderse-pero…_"¿A dónde iba tan arreglada y con ese vestido tan corto?"-_pensaba para sus adentros el guardián de la tormenta-un momento…no debería importarme lo que haga o no haga esa mujer estúpida-mentalmente se repetía infinitamente eso, que no debería importarle lo que haga o no haga Haru, después de todo nada lo ataba a ella ¿cierto?.

-¡Hey Gokudera!.

-¿Qué quieres fanático de la espada?-cuestiono con menos irritación.

-Vengo por mi cartera, la olvide en mi cuarto haha-contesto con su risa tan caracterizada solo por el.

-Solo a ti te pasan esas cosas Yamamoto-contesto mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos.

-Iré al negocio de mi padre, ¿no quieres ir?, yo invito el sushi haha.

-Quisiera pero no, tengo que ir con el decimo.

-Tsuna saldrá esta noche-se escucho una voz conocida por ambos guardianes- así que ¿Por qué mejor no vas con Yamamoto?.

-Reborn-san-exclamo Gokudera- ¿A dónde ira el decimo?.

-Digamos que tiene una cita pendiente-sonrió perversamente el asesino a sueldo.

_Gokudera y Yamamoto sintieron un poco de pena por Tsuna, bueno ver esa sonrisa en Reborn explicaba muchas cosas que hasta ellos tendrían miedo._

-Por cierto-dijo Reborn mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y miraba a ambos guardianes- ¿saben a dónde iba Haru?.

-¿Eh?-dijo con duda Yamamoto- no tengo idea, pero la vi que iba saliendo con prisa y a todo esto, iba muy arreglada.

-Esa mujer estúpida nada mas dando problemas.

-En lugar de insultarla como de costumbre, Gokudera-le dirigió una mirada tan profunda que hizo sudar a Hayato- ¿Por qué mejor no la siguen sin que se dé cuenta?.

-Pero eso sería intervenir en su privacidad-dijo Yamamoto.

-¿Quién dijo que se daría cuenta?-sonrío.

-Nos vamos a ver como acosadores-bufo Gokudera mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Eso importa?, si ha estado muy tranquilo por ahora, pero nunca sabes cuando hay alguien dispuesto a atacar y mas a una mujer, puede que Haru sea de parte de Vongola, pero aun así es un blanco fácil al igual que Kyoko y las de mas

-_"Demonios…tiene razón"-_pensaba Gokudera.

-¿Y entonces?-cuestiono Yamamoto- ¿prefieres que sigamos a Haru?.

-¡Tche!-chasqueo la lengua el Italiano-lo hare solo para que el decimo no tenga que preocuparse por la mujer estúpida.

-Eso es un buen gesto de tu parte Gokudera-hablo Yamamoto.

-Cierra la boca fanático de la espada-decía la Tormenta de vongola, mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a la salida de la mansión- ¿Qué esperas?.

-¡Espera!-lo alcanzo Yamamoto.

_El ex-arcobaleno solo los miro alejarse, volvió a tomar de su café y sonrió para sí mismo._

-Esto será interesante-y dicho esto se perdió por uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

* * *

_-¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!-gritaba una niña de aproximadamente ocho años de edad, de tez blanca, ojos color miel y su cabello color rojo era corto por arriba de los hombros._

_-¡Lya le tiene miedo a los peces!-decía otro niño que traía consigo un pez-¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a los peces si no hacen nada?-ese niño tenia nueve años de edad, era del mismo color de piel blanca, ojos color negros muy profundos al igual que su cabello._

_-¡N-no le tengo miedo!-contesto la niña pelirroja- es solo que…solo que…¡aléjalo de mi!-la niña retrocedió instintivamente hacia atrás al ver que su hermano le acercaba aquel pez._

_-Víctor ya regresa a ese pez a la pecera-dijo otro niño de diez años, al igual que los otros dos su color de piel era blanco, su cabello algo alborotado color negro y ojos color azul-¿saben?, sus gritos se escuchan hasta el cuarto de arriba y son irritantes-dijo mientras se colocaba su mano en la cabeza, aunque después se acercó a Víctor a quitarle el pez que traía en manos para después dejarlo en la pecera- sabes que a Lyanne no le agradan estos animales._

_-¡Kyoya!-se quejó Víctor mientras se cruzaba de brazos-tiene que perderle el miedo a los peces._

_-Yo no le tengo miedo a los peces-volvió a decir la niña, después miro a Kyoya- lamento que te hayamos despertado Kyoya._

_-Ya que…igual los golpeare hasta la muerte al rato._

_-No cambias-dijo Víctor._

_-Me da igual-se cruzó de brazos Lyanne-tengo hambre…_

_-¡No, no quiero!-se quejaba rotundamente la niña pelirroja que era sacada de la casa con brusquedad por varios hombres- ¡abuela! ¿¡por que haces esto!?._

_-Tu...-la miro una mujer mayor de aproximadamente cincuenta años- tu jamas lo entenderías-la mujer hizo una ademan con la mano en forma de "sáquenla de aquí" y solo dio la espalda encontrando la mirada de otro niño- Kyoya...¿que estas haciendo aquí?._

_-Por que...por que...¿porque permitiste que esos hombres se llevaran a Lya?-cuestionaba Kyoya, no era posible...su abuela se había desecho primero de su otro hermano mandándolo lejos, después su madre se había ido de la casa sin decir palabra alguna y ahora Lyanne-¿¡Que es lo que esta pasando abuela!?._

_-Tu...tu eres a el único en que le puedo confiar todo-hablo la mujer mayor- tus hermanos y tu madre se fueron._

_-¿Que?._

_-Te han dejado solamente conmigo...-¡Pero si yo vi como esos gorilones se llevaron a Lya y tu no hiciste nada!-Kyoya-le llamo la atención tomándolo por los hombros bruscamente-entiende que ellos se fueron por su cuenta, no te querían con ellos...tu ya no tienes familia...tu única familia soy yo._

_Kyoya había quedado atónito ante esas palabras que su abuela había dicho, ¿era cierto eso?._

_Despertó de golpe, sudando frío, con la respiración acelerada y su mirada tan intensa y vacía como siempre._

-¡Kyo-san!-entro Kusakabe de golpe a la habitación de su jefe- ¿se encuentra bien?.

-Tráeme té-le ordeno mientras retomaba la compostura- ¿Qué hora es?.

-Ahora mismo lo traeré Kyo-san…y son las 10:30 pm-dicho eso salió de la habitación de su jefe para ir a la cocina a preparar el té que le habían ordenado.

-_"Otra vez ese sueño…"-_pensó para sí mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de su habitación.

_Mientras tanto en el hotel principal del centro de Namimori, en el último piso se encontraba cierta muchacha pelirroja la cual había ido a visitar al guardián de la nube ese mismo día, terminaba de desempacar unas cuantas cosas aun, puesto que cuando recién llego a instalarse en el hotel opto por dormir "un rato" y recién había despertado hace aproximadamente media hora._

_-"Al menos nadie me molesto en lo que dormía-pensaba mientras terminaba de guardar ropa en uno de los roperos que había en la habitación-"está muy tranquilo el lugar…"-empezó a sonar el celular._

-Genial-mustio-¿Diga?-_¡VOOOOIOOOOII! ¡Al fin contestas escoria!-_se escuchó por la bocina del teléfono.

-Si vuelves a gritar terminare colgando el teléfono-corto la llamada, pero en menos de dos segundos volvió a sonar indicando la llegada de un mensaje, no, no era uno, eran más de cien contando con el recién llegado, bueno en su mayoría eran mensajes de voz y solo unos cuantos de texto los cuales decían groserías e insultos, si, tendría que borrar todos, aunque solo leyó el último mensaje de texto.

_"Mira maldita escoria, ¡estamos en el maldito lobby del hotel  
tenemos más de media puta tarde esperando a que contestes  
y nada, la niña está dormida plácidamente en su habitación!._

"¡VOOOOI!, ¡BAJA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!".

_Squalo._

-¡Mierda!-exclamo la muchacha-¿¡como pude olvidarlo!?-hablaba para sí misma mientras se ponía sus zapatos para salir a toda prisa de la habitación y correr hacia el elevador.

_Mientras tanto en el lobby…_

-¡VOOOII!-grito Squalo mientras caminaba de lado a lado como león enjaulado echando humo por las orejas y diciendo sartada y media de groserías-¡Si no llega en dos minutos nos largamos!.

-Ushishishishi~-se río el rubio del grupo que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del lobby- el capitán esta estresado shishishi~.

-¡Cierra la boca Bel!-bramo Squalo mientras lo amenazaba con su espada-¡para empezar ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, solo yo tendría que haber venido!.

-El príncipe esta aburrido, y ver al capitán en esta situación es divertido shishishi~…además ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.

-Esperando a un pedazo de escoria.

-Ushishishi, ¿es el guardián de la nube que has contratado?.

-Si…¿¡COMO SABES ESO!?.

-Mammon, le di dinero a cambio de que me lo dijera ushishishi.

-_"¡Esa maldita Mammon tan avariciosa como siempre!"-pensaba Squalo mientras miraba el reloj-_ya son los dos minutos exactos, larguémonos de aquí Bel.

-Que aburrido, pensé que algo interesante pasaría-dijo el príncipe con cierto deje de aburrimiento en la voz mientras se disponía a seguir a Squalo.

_Se escuchó la campanilla del elevador al detenerse en el lobby._

_-"¡Mierda!, ¿Dónde carajos se metió esa sabandija?"-pensaba la muchacha pelirroja mientras buscaba a cierto sujeto de cabello largo-"ahí está…¡tengo que alcanzarlo!"-lo empezó a seguir hasta que logro alcanzarlo y le arrojo no sé qué cosa para que se detuviera._

-¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!?-volteo al momento de sentir que algo le golpeó la cabeza- ¡TU, MALDITA ESCORIA, HASTA AHORA TE DIGNAS A APARECER!-la señalo con su espada.

-Ushishishi-rió Belphegor mirando a la muchacha- ¿Quién es esta plebeya capitán?.

-¿Y qué querías?-cuestiono la muchacha- vengo desde el otro lado del mundo, ¡el maldito cambio de horario no me favorece en nada!.

-¡PUES APRENDE A ADAPTARTE Y TEN!-le arrojo unas cuantas cosas a la muchacha la cual las atrapo fácilmente- mañana sin falta repórtate en la mansión de la escoria Vongola.

-No usare esto-dijo señalando una clase de uniforme-es ridículo.

-¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS ESCORIA, PERO MAÑANA SE PUNTUAL EN LA MANSION DE LA ESCORIA DE VONGOLA, VAMONOS YA BEL!.

_Dicho esto último, los dos integrantes de Varia se fueron de aquel hotel para dirigirse en el cual estaban hospedados._

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Ya!, el capitulo no resulto mucho de mi agrado, pero igual tiene algo que me gusto y no se que haya sido xD, y al fin dejo actualizado esto D:!, en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado :D, espero comentarios y asi (?), en fin como siempre vuelvo a repetir espero que les haya gustado, acepto sugerencias :D, trate de hacer algo comico el capitulo D:**

en fin preguntas...

¿a donde iba Haru tan arreglada?.  
¿de que es lo que hablaban Tsuna e I-pin?.  
¿Gokudera y Yamamoto habrán decidido seguir a Miura?.  
¿Ira Tsuna con Kyoko?.

¡No lo se! (?),,hahaha ne todo se ira revelando en los proximos capitulos :D


	3. Mas extranjeros

**¿Que onda?, pues ando de ociosa, y vine a dejar el capítulo 3 de esta historia~, y en fin que espero que sea de su agradou.**

**aclarando nuevamente los personajes,ni la serie, ni el manga son mios, son propiedad de Akira amano, askjdakjda solo los Oc de esta historia son mios jojojo~.**

* * *

**Capitulo III. Extranjeros. **

**parte 1.**

_La noche seguía transcurriendo, aunque no fuera notorio todos tenían algo que hacer, Reborn por su parte estaba consciente de ello y eso le agradaba, debía a ver más comunicación con "la familia", eso sumado a los entrenamientos espartanos que el aplicaba a los adolescentes e incluso en algunas ocasiones seguía entrenando a los guardianes y al décimo._

-¡Ese bastardo!-se quejaba un Lambo recién salido de bañar en su habitación, escucho que llamaban a su puerta- pase.

-Oye Lambo venía a preguntar si no había dejado mi libro de algebr…¿pero de que me perdí?-cuestionaba Fuuta al ver el uniforme de la secundaria Nami echo garras en el suelo mientras entraba a la habitación del Bovino.

-Fue ese bastardo-mustio.

-¿Reborn-san?.

-¿Quién más?-contesto irónico- ¿¡sabes lo que hizo!?, ¡ordeno que trajeran una jauría de perros doberman!.

-¿Y eso porque?.

-Debes tener cuidado cuando entres y salgas de la casa, no sé de donde carajos los mando traer, me persiguieron como si de su presa me tratara…y según el bastardo de Reborn son para el entrenamiento de nosotros-termino diciendo Lambo mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

-¿E-entrenamiento para nosotros?-cuestiono nerviosamente Fuuta mientras por su espalda pasaba un escalofrío terrible.

-Tú y I-pin tuvieron suerte hoy, pero mañana quien sabe.

-¿Suerte de que?-se asomó por la puerta I-pin que al igual que Lambo y Fuuta traía puesta su bata de esas que son tipo de baño pero que son para dormir-no entiendo de que hablan, ¿de qué me perdí?-cuestiono mientras se adentraba a la habitación de Lambo y le aventó en la cara una mochila-sabes que no es correcto que dejemos nuestras cosas regadas por toda la sala Lambo.

-Hola I-pin~-le saludo Fuuta-no te vi en todo el día y eso que me la pase en la casa.

-¡ESO DUELE I-PIN!-se quejaba Lambo mientras se sobaba su cara.

-Era eso o que Gokudera-san te la entregara llena de dinamita-Lambo sudo frío.

-Tiene razón-contesto Fuuta.

_Hubo un silencio...después ambos jóvenes rieron y pasaron a retirarse cada uno a su habitación, exceptuando a Lambo que ya se encontraba en la suya._

_Por otro lado en las calles de Namimori se podía observar a cierto peliplateado y cierto pelinegro caminando a paso firme, buscando a su objetivo..._

-Enserio...-hablo el italiano con cierto tono de vergüenza en la voz- ¿tenemos que vestirnos así?.

-hahaha-río Yamamoto-vamos Gokudera, se supone que no queremos ser descubiertos.

-¡Tengo calor!-se quejo-_"¿Por que mierdas accedí a hacer esto?_.

-Tranquilo _Watson _no debemos ser descubiertos-dijo Yamamoto.

-¿¡Watson!?, ¡estas loco, muero de calor!-decía Gokudera mientras removía un poco el cuello de la gabardina que traía puesta.

-Pero si no hemos sido descubiertos, los disfraces improvisados son buenos-miro la cara de pocos amigos de Gokudera y se detuvo...sabía que en cualquier momento se iría-de acuerdo, solo nos quitaremos las gabardinas...los sombreros y los lentes nos los quedamos.

-¡Al fin!-se quito esa gabardina sumamente pesada, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió-¿sigue donde mismo?.

-Sí-contesto Yamamoto mientras se adentraban en un callejón uno en cada esquina para no ser vistos-esta en un buen y elegante restaurante...¿a quien esperara?.

-Quien sabe-expulso el humo del cigarro-solo espero que esa mujer estúpida no cause problemas..._"o se meta en ellos..."._

-No te preocupes-río Yamamoto, a lo cual Gokudera lo miro extraño-estando nosotros cerca no le pasara nada a Haru haha.

-¿Y quien esta preocupado?-contesto tratando de no darle importancia.

-Gokudera...llevo diez años conociéndote, se que no sabes como expresarte, aparte de alguna manera se que te preocupas por Haru, tanto como cuando te preocupas por Tsuna.

-¡Tche!-chasqueo la lengua-yo solo hago este tipo de cosas para no preocupar al décimo, no lo hago por voluntad propia.

-haha-río de nuevo Yamamoto- como tu digas, pero a mi no me engañas-sonrió-siempre que tratas de decir las cosas de buena forma siempre eliges la peor, así eres tu Gokudera-miro de nuevo al restaurante donde estaba Haru-creo que esta a punto de salir.

-Vamos-dijo Gokudera quien empezó a seguir el paso de Miura.

_Mientras, una Haru con un semblante algo decepcionada salía de aquel fino restaurante, obviamente era seguida por Gokudera y Yamamoto, claro esta que no se daría cuenta de sus presencias dado que iba un poco desconcertada..._

_-"¿Porque volví a confiar?...no debería...es alguien completamente extraño...no debería creer de nuevo en extranjeros..."-_pensaba para si misma Haru mientras caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, era tan profundo lo que pensaba que no se dio cuenta que la habían detenido un par de maleantes.

-Mira lo que nos dejo caer la noche-dijo uno de los tipos mirando de arriba a bajo a Miura.

-Creo que es nuestro día de suerte hahaha-río el otro.

-¿¡Hahi!?-exclamo Miura- ¿Q-que es lo que quieren...?.

-Seremos amables contigo si sigues nuestras ordenes primor.

-¿¡Hahi!?, ¡Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie!.

-¡No nos hagas usar la fuerza!-dijo uno de los maleantes mientras tomaba del brazo a Haru y el otro se encargaba de amenazarle con una navaja.

-¡Danos todo el dinero que traigas!-dijo el otro mientras le amenazaba con la navaja.

-¡Hahi!-de impulso Miura cerro los ojos, pero al instante pensó en que sería una vergüenza, ella a quien se le enseño autodefensa por el mismo ex-arcobaleno Reborn, se encontraba en aprietos y todo por ir pensando en cosas sin sentido alguno.

-Mira primor-volvió a hablar uno de los sujetos mientras la tomaba de la barbilla-no queremos hacerte daño...así que solo se amable ¿quieres?.

-_"¿Ahora que hago?...no puedo..."_-pensaba mientras tragaba saliva-¿Hahi?-llamo su atención una leve explosión, lo cual al instante hizo al sujeto que la tomaba de la barbilla colocarse a un lado.

-¡Oigan ustedes, suelten a esa mujer estúpida!.

-¡Haha!, siempre tan egocéntrico Gokudera-rió Yamamoto-¿pero sabías que no era necesario usar una de tus dinamitas en el centro?, Hibari-san nos va a golpear hasta la muerte.

-¡Tche!-chasqueo la lengua el peliplateado- ¿¡Y que querías que hiciera!?.

_Aquellos dos sujetos que pretendían asaltar a Miura miraban incrédulos a los dos recién llegados, ¿se suponía que vendrían a rescatar a Haru no?, no a pelear como una pareja de recién casados._

-No nos interesa saber quiénes sean-dijo el sujeto que traía una gorra mientras apretaba el brazo de Haru con más fuerza-nosotros solo estamos aquí por este primor-miro a Haru de reojo mientras se relamía los labios-que no está nada mal por cierto…

-Tiene razón-dijo el otro de cabello alborotado-solo queremos el dinero y todo lo de valor de esta mujer, lo de mas no nos interesa…aunque…-la miro de la misma manera que el otro-podría a ver un pequeño cambio…

-¿¡Hahi!?, ¡Haru no es ningún objeto!-protesto la castaña mientras se soltaba del agarre del otro.

-¡No escaparas!-dijeron ambos sujetos-…¿pero qué?...

-Haha prece que se invirtieron los papeles-rio Yamamoto mientras veía como aquellos sujetos ahora era amenazados por la misma Haru quien los amenazaba con una escuadra cortita [1], aunque pronto cambió su expresión a una totalmente seria mientras sacaba una katana y apuntaba a los sujetos con dicha arma-Solo para que sepan que Haru no está sola

-¡Tche!-volvió a chasquear la lengua el italiano mientras tiraba al suelo la coletilla de lo que quedaba de su cigarro, trono todos sus dedos y miro a los sujetos-cometieron un grave error al querer asaltar a esa mujer.

-Les dije que Haru no recibe órdenes de nadie-hablo Miura mientras los apuntaba con la escuadra cortita.

-¿Q-quienes s-son?-cuestiono uno de los sujetos nerviosamente al ver cómo era amenazado por Yamamoto.

-Solo unos civiles comunes y corrientes haha-contesto Yamamoto.

-_"¿C-como puede h-hacer eso?...primero pone un buen gesto amable y despreocupado y después cambia a otro gesto completamente diferente con un aura asesina…y de nuevo vuelve a la primera…"-_pensó el otro sujeto que era amenazado por Gokudera.

-¡N-no saben quiénes so-som-somos noso-tros!.

-No, ustedes no saben quiénes somos nosotros-hablo Gokudera-nunca subestimen a vo…-dejo de hablar al momento en que sintió las miradas de Yamamoto y Miura-¡Tche!, como sea…tienen suerte de que los dejemos con vida-fue lo único que dijo Gokudera para después girarse sobre sus talones y caminar al lado contrario mientras encendía su respectivo cigarrillo.

-Ya~…¿nos vamos Haru?-dijo Yamamoto mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga, ya que la vio algo tensa para después darles otra mirada fulminante a esos sujetos-Gokudera se nos adelantó, alcancémoslo ¿sí?.

-Si-guardo su escuadra cortita en su bolsa-vayamos con el…

_Dicho esto Yamamoto y Miura se fueron de ese lugar, dejando a aquellos dos sujetos quienes pensaron en atracar…bueno al final ellos fueron los atracados, ironías de la vida ¿no?._

_En los cielos japoneses se veía un avión que estaba a pocos segundos de aterrizar, los trabajadores se encargaron de despejar la pista para que así el avión aterrizara sin problema alguno, y de acuerdo a lo dicho el avión aterrizo mientras era colocada la escalera para que los pasajeros bajaran._

-Señorita…-llamo un hombre de unos veinticuatro años a una joven más o menos rondando los veinte tantos sin sobre pasar los veinticinco, y vaya que era bonita de esbelta y envidiable figura, su cabello largo y entre lacio y ondulado de un color castaño llegando casi a ser rubio, y ni hablar de sus grandes ojos color verde aceituna.

-Si lo sé-contesto ella mirando al muchacho-pero al menos ya tocamos tierras japonesas ¿no?.

-Sí, pero aun así tenemos que hacer otro viaje de aproximadamente tres horas.

-¿Eso importa?-contesto ella mientras tomaba su bolso y bajaba las escaleras del avión siendo seguida por el otro muchacho-vinimos hasta acá por eso ¿no? .

-Sí, pero recibí ordenes de su Madre y…

-Al diablo con mi madre, vienes conmigo y es punto y aparte, además ahora solo te limitaras a recibir órdenes únicamente de mí.

-Si señorita, pero su madre…

-No me obligues a hacerte tomar un vuelo de vuelta a estados unidos-le contesto de manera arrogante.

-E-está bien…-dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba el equipaje de ambos y entraban a una de las salas del aeropuerto-dejare esto aquí-le dijo a la joven mientras dejaba a un lado de ella el equipaje e iba en busca de algún taxi.

-Al fin…-hablaba para sí misma mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto-…como lo prometimos…volverás a mi…-termino de decir mientras apretaba nerviosamente su celular.

-¡Señorita!-le llamo el muchacho.

-¿Qué sucede George?-cuestiono ella.

-He conseguido el taxi y tenemos suerte-dijo el mientras tomaba el equipaje nuevamente y ella le miraba confundida-y me han informado que es más fácil ir por tren, y tenemos suerte dado que ya compre los boletos del tren que sale en una hora y la estación está a treinta minutos de aquí.

-¿¡Enserio!?-cuestiono emocionada y con un brillo en los ojos-¡Pues vámonos! ¿¡Que esperamos!?.

-¡Claro!-exclamo el mientras miraba como ella sostenía un papel el cual miraba atentamente y lo apretaba después.

-Namimori nos espera-fue lo único que dijo ella, George asintió y solo opto por seguirla para que tomaran el taxi.

_Nuevamente en el hotel principal del centro Nami, se encontraba la muchacha pelirroja sentada en uno de los sillones del lobby del hotel, miro la hora y aún era temprano, bueno para ella lo era dado que eran las 11:45pm, bostezo, bueno era algo difícil acostumbrarse a el repentino cambio de horario…_

_-"En fin…tengo hambre iré a buscar algún buen puesto de comida…"-_pensó mientras se levantaba del sillón pero al momento de pararse su vista se nublo lo cual provoco hacerla caer de nuevo en el sillón en el que se encontraba-_"no de nuevo…"_-coloco su mano en parte de su frente y después abrió muy grandes los ojos.

_Corría, en verdad corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, aparte…tenia una misión que cumplir antes y no iba a dejarla de lado…pronto un olor exquisito paso por sus narices, en algún momento se le hizo familiar pero no se pondría a pensar en eso ahora, busco detenidamente de donde venía el aroma hasta que lo encontró, era uno de esos vendedores ambulantes, su puesto no era tan grande que digamos, pero el aroma de lo que fuera que preparaba era esplendido._

-Oiga-le llamo la muchacha al vendedor captando la atención de este pronto-deme cuatro de lo que sea que esté preparando.

_El vendedor solo asintió, no se le podía ver bien sus facciones pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que el era alto, y aparte ese sombrero no le dejaba ver bien el color de su cabello y esas enormes gafas oscuras tapaban gran parte de su cara._

-Aquí tiene su pedido-dijo el vendedor al notar como la muchacha lo miraba, para pronto ella empezar a comer, y vaya como comía, para sorpresa de el, ella ya llevaba por lo menos cuatro rondas de lo mismo.

-_"¡Esto está sumamente delicioso!"-_pensaba mientras comía-deme otra más.

-Vaya-dijo el hombre mientras preparaba el pedido-sigues teniendo un apetito voraz.

-¿Qué?-dijo en seco mientras terminaba de pasar un bocado del platillo anterior-¿a qué se refiere?-pregunto cortantemente.

-Y sigues igual…ese carácter no se les quita…por cierto tu cabello es más largo ahora-contesto amablemente mientras sonreía cálidamente mientras veía como ella arqueaba una ceja-Lya-chan.

-_"Imposible…"-_pensó ella, pocas personas le llamaban "Lya-Chan", claro ahora entendía…ese aroma tan familiar y la calidez de aquel sujeto-¿Tío Fong?-pregunto ella, a lo que el solo asintió sonriendo.

_Mientras en otro de los hoteles principales del crentro Nami…_

-¿Cómo les fue en su misión?~-pregunto Lussuria quien se levantó de inmediato a recibir a Bel y Squalo.

-El capitán estaba estresado como siempre ushishishi.

-¡Cierra la puta boca!-exclamo Squalo mientras se sentaba pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

-Squalo cariño-le llamo Lussuria-recuerda que no deberías estresarte tanto o terminaras perdiendo todo tu hermoso cabello~.

-¿Y cómo les fue con el nuevo integrante?-cuestiono una voz que parecía no venir de ningún lado.

-Ushishishi~-rio Bel-¿Por qué te escondes Mammon?.

-Mammon-hablo por lo bajo Squalo-¡PEQUEÑA ESCORIA, TU TUVISTE LA CULPA DE QUE PERDIERA MI TIEMPO CON EL FASTIDIOSO DE BEL!-gritaba eufóricamente mientras apuntaba con su espada hacia un rincón.

-Me ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero-dijo mientras se aparecía flotando arriba de Squalo-¿y cómo es el nuevo integrnte?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Pues es una simple plebeya-hablo nuevamente Bel-nada de otro mundo…aunque…-coloco su mano en su barbilla-de cierto modo me recordó a alguien pero no tengo idea de quién.

-¡Baja y pregúntamelo en la cara pequeña escoria!-gritaba Squalo a Mammon que en un pequeño descuido de ella por estar platicando con Bel se distrajo y Squalo la jalo del pie-te tengo escoria…

-¡ngh!-se quejó ella al sentirse jalada por el capitán Squalo.

-OI capitán-le llamo Bel.

-¿Qué quieres Bel?-cuestiono fastidiosamente Squalo.

-¿Cómo se llama esa plebeya que será el nuevo integrante?.

-¿eh?...es cierto…-dejo a Mammon por un momento y saco un folder que tenia cierta información al momento de leerla un pequeño…solo un pequeño y casi invisible tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

-Déjame ver-le arrebato el folder Mammon para leerlo-con razón…no me sorprendió tanto el parentesco entre ellos…pero su nombre si.

-A ver-ahora Bel le quito el folder a Mammon-ushishishi, la plebeya es hermana del guardián de la nube del jefe Vongola, esto será interesante shishishi.

_Continuara..._

* * *

No fue mucho de mi agrado...pero espero que para ustedes si c:!, en fin...espero reviews, ahmm no se que mas decir xD, así que nos leemos pronto :D

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
